


Crazy

by miss-minnelli (sherlollyshipperalltheway)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, M/M, Moreid, Spencer Freaks Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/miss-minnelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'They continued to make out in the bar until they wanted to start ripping off each other’s clothes. “I need to touch you, Spencer, to touch your skin,” Derek growled in his dance partner’s ear. At that, the genius let out a low moaning sound and dragged Morgan off the dance floor by his wrist. He snatched their coats out of the booth and practically hurled Derek out the door, surprising both of them with his impressive show of strength.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> This is my first Criminal Minds fic (I am absolutely obsessed) and I have become enamored by these two agents.  
> Enjoy!  
> L.

The first time Spencer realized he loved Derek Morgan was one year ago, the day he was exposed to anthrax. He had gone into the building unaware of what he was getting into, but as soon as he understood what had happened, his first thought was to keep Derek safe, even if he was putting himself in danger. 

Sure, he had protected his team members in the past, even Morgan on occasion, but never with such conviction as he had at that moment, He had known in that moment that he would not let Derek into the lab under any circumstances, even if Hotch ordered him. These thoughts had flown by in a flash and he had gone back to work, not allowing himself to be distracted. 

It was only when he had found the cure for the strain and was being hosed off, had he allowed himself to consider the slew of emotions he had felt a few hours prior. After he had jokingly told Morgan that he probably didn’t want to see Reid naked, Spencer had wondered what it would be like to have Morgan see him naked. Would he like that? Did he want to see Morgan naked? Soon, these thoughts had been cancelled out by the feeling of cold water rushing over his naked body, but he didn’t forget them-- after all, Spencer never forgot anything.

That night, back at this apartment, Reid had taken a proper shower to wash off the smell of the hospital, but ended up having to turn it cold again because thoughts of Morgan’s striking body kept making their way into his head. After the unsatisfying shower, he had gotten dressed, sat cross-legged on his sofa, and examined his feelings: He was definitely interested in Morgan’s body. That much was perfectly clear. Could it just be lust? He hadn’t had sex in a while, so maybe he was just yearning for something physical. 

But then, his thoughts had drifted to cuddling with Derek, and making him coffee in the morning and taking early morning walks to watch the sunrise together. “Shit,” he had said aloud, “I love him.” He had stretched out his legs out and leaned up against the armrest of the sofa, his legs reaching the other end, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he had felt very sad. Derek wasn’t gay. He had made that perfectly clear with his actions toward women. There had been a shimmer of hope in the back of his mind that Derek was bisexual like Reid was, but he had refused to acknowledge it and get his hopes up for no reason. 

So he had carried on with these feelings, never revealing them to anyone, and acting as if everything was normal. He and Morgan became even closer friends, and Reid did his best not to let the hurt show on his face when Morgan took a beautiful lady home with him after a night at a club. 

A year of this dull pain had passed and some of the BAU gang was out at a bar for drinks on a Wednesday night after a particularly harrowing case involving an unsub who fancied himself an angel of death for abused children. Hotch had decided that they didn’t need to come in until ten the next morning so that they had some time to let loose after the case. Garcia, JJ, Emily, Rossi, Morgan and Reid were sitting in a big booth sipping on their third round of drinks (Hotch had gone to spend some time with Jack). Spencer felt Morgan scoot closer to him than he needed to. There was plenty of room for the whole team in the rounded booth. His buried feelings rose to the surface of his tingling skin as Derek brushed Reid’s leg with his hand. 

About a half-hour and two more rounds of drinks passed and neither man made any indication that they realized they were extremely close to each other, though Spencer was painfully aware. By then, most of the team had made their out of the booth: Rossi was sitting at the bar chatting with the bartender, Emily had found a particularly attractive gentleman to dance with, and JJ and Garcia were twirling around the dance floor without a care in the world, glad to be back from the case. 

But Spencer hadn’t budged and Morgan was still sitting just as close to him as before. Somehow, Derek leaned even closer and whispered in the genius’s ear, “Hey, Pretty Boy you wanna dance?” 

Spencer shivered as Derek’s warm breath caressed his ear. “W-with you?” he asked, just to make sure. The other man nodded and pushed Spencer out of the booth in the direction of the flashing lights and sweaty bodies. Reid couldn’t believe what was happening, but he wasn’t about to stop it from happening. 

 

On the other side of the dance floor, Penelope elbowed JJ and pointed to the boys, who had their arms tentatively on each other’s back or shoulders. JJ squealed and clapped with excitement. “Finally!” she cried

Penelope raised her hands up in disbelief. “You knew something about this?”

“Not officially, no, but haven’t you seen the way Spence stares at Derek when he thinks no one’s watching? And how overprotective Derek is of Spencer?”

The tech-goddess paused and thought for a moment, then said, “I guess you’re right. I never stopped to think about it before. I suppose I always assumed Derek was all about the ladies-- but oooh!” she stopped suddenly when she saw Derek press his lips up against Spencer’s, “it looks like our chocolate thunder had taken a liking to Boy Genius!”

 

Oblivious to the conversation happening between his coworkers, Spencer closed his eyes and swayed to the music with Morgan. He had hoped for so long for something like this to happen, and he was practically in shock now that it was real. He was so out of it that he froze when Derek’s lips lightly touched his. 

Morgan started to pull away, afraid the kiss was unwanted, but Spencer finally came to his senses and kissed the beautiful man back with the kind of passion that builds up after months of pining. 

They continued to make out in the bar until they wanted to start ripping off each other’s clothes. “I need to touch you, Spencer, to touch your skin,” Derek growled in his dance partner’s ear. At that, the genius let out a low moaning sound and dragged Morgan off the dance floor by his wrist. He snatched their coats out of the booth and practically hurled Derek out the door, surprising both of them with his impressive show of strength. Spencer had gotten a ride from JJ to the club-- she’d had to beg him to come out and relax with them, and now he was oh, so glad she had-- so they took Derek’s car. 

Spencer couldn’t think of anything coherent to say on the ride to Derek’s apartment, so he settled on grabbing Derek’s free hand and smiling to himself.

As soon as they got inside, they became a tangle of arms as they removed their clothes and tried to keep kissing at the same time. Spencer shivered as Morgan’s hand explored his back and moaned as their tongues intertwined. The next half-hour flew by with screams of “Yes, right there!” and “Now! I need you now!” and before he knew it, Spencer was laying, sweaty and panting, next to Morgan.

The older man smiled a little shyly over at his genius. “Was that alright, Pretty Boy?”

Spencer smiled at the nickname. “Mmmmm, it was more than alright, you,” he said, poking Derek playfully. Then against his will, he yawned. 

“Hey, let’s get you tucked in for bed, alright kid? We still have work in the morning, even if it’s a little later.”

Spencer agreed sleepily and laid his head against Derek’s firm chest where he could feel his heartbeat and presently fell asleep.

 

Spencer Reid was a man of routine, so like they did every day, his eyes shot open at 6:30 a.m. the next morning, thanks to his internal alarm clock. The first thing he became aware of was the fact that he couldn’t remember everything that had happened last night, which told him he had consumed a large amount of alcohol and would likely have a huge headache when he stood up. Second, he noticed that he wasn’t in his own bed, and that there was an arm draped over him. This told him that he had gone home with someone last night. He gingerly removed the arm from around his stomach and returned it to its owner. Upon doing so, he laid eyes on the other occupant of the bed. When he saw the calm, sleeping face of Derek Morgan, he leapt out of bed and then quickly regretted it, his hands going immediately to his pounding head. 

Fortunately, Derek didn’t notice his absence from the bed, so he grabbed his clothes from the floor and tip-toed out of the bedroom. He pulled on his boxers, slacks, and wrinkled shirt and sat down on the sofa, holding his head in his hands. Then, the thoughts and fears set in:

“What have I done? Oh god, what have I done? What about all the rules at work? They’ll catch me for sure!” And then his thoughts changed focus to the sleeping man in the next room. “What if he only did that with me cause he was drunk? What if he only wanted sex? What if he wants a relationship? What if we have a relationship, and then I go crazy like my mother? And then he’ll leave me, just like my dad left her, and oh god, I gotta get out of here.” 

With that, he bolted from Derek’s apartment and took the subway back to his place. 

He couldn’t put that burden on Derek. He didn’t deserve that. He deserved someone who would be around for years in a sane mental state, and Spencer couldn’t guarantee that. 

Back at his apartment, he dressed for work and made himself coffee. What was he going to tell Derek at work?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
